


Sleepover

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 Phil Lester, Anal Fingering, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Blow Jobs, Caught, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan Howell/Phil Lester One Shot, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sleepovers, Smut, extensive use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Slow kisses can quickly evolve into something a bit more... heated, if you're not careful.Just remember to beware of your mother (or your boyfriend's mother) unless you want to die of embarrassment.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, okay? I'm sick, that's my excuse.

Fuck Philip Michael Lester.

Fuck him and his too-blue eyes. Fuck him and his lopsided grin and that goddamned sexy little smirk. Fuck him and his all around painfully attractive self. Fuck him and that incredible voice that spills from chapped pink lips. Fuck him and his perfectly dirty words. Fuck him and his ability to make Dan Howell do anything he wants in a heartbeat.  

Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him.

Dan glares at Phil again, his eye twitching as Kath continues to lecture them both. Phil just flashes him a small smirk, and then the cheeky little fucker bites his tongue.

Oh, fuck Phil Lester, and in turn, fuck Dan Howell.

***

It starts on the small couch in the living area, with slow, soft kisses and arms around shoulders, hushed whispers of "I love you" breaking apart their soft moans.

This is something Dan likes. There's something nice about it; he can't pinpoint it exactly. It probably goes back to his fanboy roots, but he buried those a long time ago and doesn't much fancy the idea of digging them up again.

So he just focuses on kissing Phil slowly, letting the older boy's tongue flick over his lips occasionally. It's intoxicating; Dan could do this forever, and he would if Phil would let him.

Not that Dan complains when things start picking up speed, or when Phil has other plans. Oh, God; he could never complain about that.

It seems like Phil has dirtier intentions today, and Dan is thankful, really. Thankful that Phil takes the initiative to start things in that direction, thankful that Phil knows what he's doing, thankful for how Phil's tongue suddenly stops teasing at his lips and finally pushes past and into his mouth. Dan moans appreciatively, his fingers tightening around the collar of Phil's shirt. Phil pulls back, kissing Dan's lips once more before working his mouth over the brunette's neck and jaw.

"Do- do you want to take this to my bedroom?" Phil murmurs against Dan's ear. His voice is low and deep, breathy and so fucking sexy that Dan has to suck in a deep breath.

"F-fuck yes," he stammers.

"Can you even walk that far?" Phil nips gently at Dan's earlobe, earning a low moan. He pulls back, a smirk on his face, and Dan blushes.

"Yeah, I can," he mutters. Phil kisses his forehead before standing.

"I'll fix that," he promises, starting towards his room. Dan groans, covering his face as he stands.

"Fuck, Phil," he mutters. He grabs the older boy's arm. "You can't just say shit like that."

"What can't I say?" Phil asks innocently, leaning against the wall opposite of his bedroom door. "That I love you? That I can't wait to get my hands all over you? That I want to fuck you until you're screaming my name?"

Dan shivers, grabbing Phil's shirt and yanking him close. Phil immediately dominates the kiss, wrapping an arm around Dan's body and pulling him flush against himself. Dan gasps, instinctively trying to pull away, but Phil's fingers brush his spine and he melts against the older boy.

"Eager, aren't you?" Phil teases, pulling back.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Dan retorts.

"Mmm, watch your tone," Phil warns lightly. His fingers run down Dan's back, dipping just beneath his jeans.

"Ph-" Dan whimpers, trying to push back against his touch.

"Shh," Phil breathes, tilting Dan's head up gently. "I'll take care of you, love. Promise. But first, let's get into my room." He opens the door and flips on the light, Dan following close behind. Phil wastes no time in reconnecting his mouth to Dan's.

"Mm, God," Dan gasps out as Phil kisses him harshly, teeth nipping at his bottom lip in a way that makes Dan shiver and want to just fall apart. " _Phil_."

"God, it's been too fucking long," Phil growls, kicking the door of his bedroom shut. 

"You have me now, though," Dan manages to say against Phil's mouth, stepping back as Phil directs him back towards the bed.

"Yeah, I do." Phil pulls back, lips curling up into a smirk. "Thank fuck for that."

"So quit talking and get undressing, you moron," Dan snaps. Phil shoves him down onto the bed in response, mouth immediately attaching to the younger boy's neck. Dan gasps as Phil bites down, his hands going to tangle in Phil's dark hair. Phil just grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head as he sucks a bruise into the skin. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck," Dan gasps, his back arching slightly. 

Phil pulls back, saying, "Yeah, that's kind of what we're planning, isn't it?" He laughs at the blush that colours Dan's face, dropping his hands. "Beautiful boy." He taps Dan's nose lightly. "You really are."

"Th-thank you," Dan stammers.

"I mean it," Phil whispers, leaning down so that his forehead is against Dan's. "You're gorgeous."

"S-so are you."

Phil smiles, giving Dan a quick kiss. "I know."

"Cheeky fucker," Dan mutters, sitting up a bit.

"Just a tad," Phil allows. He stands, unbuttoning his shirt as he licks his lips. "You like it, though."

"Goddamn right I do," Dan breathes, attention on Phil's slender fingers. "God, who taught you how to be so fucking sexy?"

"It's all me, baby," Phil teases, shrugging off the fabric. "All natural God given talent." He bends at the waist, bracing himself on the bed. "Either that or you just bring something out. Can't tell."

Dan runs his fingers over Phil's chest, biting his lip. "Fuck, I'm just really fucking lucky, aren't I?"

"Well..." Phil shrugs. "Yeah, that too." He gets on his knees, patting the edge of the bed. Dan scoots forward immediately, dangling his long legs over the edge and letting Phil unbutton his jeans. "But so am I, you know." He pulls down Dan's black trousers, leaving them at his ankles. "Want me to blow you?"

"Fuck, yes- _fuck_ ," Dan gets out.

"Adorably incoherent," Phil teases, hooking his fingers at the waistband of Dan's boxers. Dan lifts his hips, letting Phil pull them down. Phil doesn't hesitate to take Dan in his mouth, making the younger boy shout in surprise and pleasure.

" _F-fuck!_ " Dan gasps, falling back against the mattress as Phil works over his cock. "Oh, God- fuck- Phil!"

Phil pulls off with a soft pop. "You know," he begins, licking at the tip gently, "you sure say 'fuck' a lot."

"M-maybe I wouldn't," Dan says through gritted teeth, "if you would just take the hint and- _Jesus_ \- just fuck me already!"

"All you have to do is ask," Phil replies breathlessly. "It may take a bit, but never take no for an answer."

"Phil, Jesus, please," Dan whimpers. "I need it."

"Oh, alright," Phil huffs dramatically, though the dark lust in his eyes betrays how needy he actually is. "Christ."

"Don't act like you don't find this hot." Dan sniffs haughtily. "Me, begging for you to get inside me and just take me already."

Phil scoffs. "Cute. Real cute."

"You love me," Dan says.He waves a hand before removing his jeans and boxers. He watches carefully as Phil digs through his bedside table, feeling his nerves start again.

"You know, you can take off your shirt too," Phil tells him casually.

"I-" Dan looks down, face flushing as he realises his wrinkled t-shirt is still on. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Phil replies, tossing a small bottle onto the bed before climbing over the top of Dan. "I don't care."

"Would you quit-" Phil cuts off Dan's complaints with a rough kiss. Dan parts his lips obediently when Phil's teeth gently nip at them, hands clutching at Phil's shoulders.

"I love you," Phil breathes, speaking into Dan's mouth.

"Mmm, love you too," Dan returns. "Phil, please."

"Needy," Phil taunts. Dan rolls his eyes.

"Yes," he huffs dramatically. "I need you to fuck me, Phil. Please, do hurry your arse up."

"Don't sound so posh when you're talking about sex." Phil grabs the bottle of lube, popping it open. "It's fucking weird."

"Fuck off," Dan mutters. He throws an arm over his eyes. "No one asked your opin-" He draws in a deep breath as Phil's lube-slicked fingers brush over his rim. " _Shit_."

"Good?" Phil asks softly. Dan gives a thumbs up in response. "Good." He slowly pushes a finger in, earning a long whine from the younger boy.

"A-another," Dan requests after a moment. Phil takes his time adding the second, scissoring his fingers carefully. Dan whimpers softly, moaning as Phil wraps a hand around his cock. "Ah, fuck- Phil!"

"So pretty," Phil breathes, shaking his head. His dark hair is in his face, covering his eyes, but the look is gorgeous, Dan decides.

It's at that moment that Phil crooks his fingers just right, making Dan's back arch and his body clench.

"Fuck!" he gasps. "Mmm- God- Phil, right there, _fuck_!"

"So fucking loud," Phil sighs. "God, you're lucky my parents are out for the night."

"You could- _ah_!- always gag me," Dan offers.

"Kinky," is all Phil has to say. "Condom or not?"

"Yeah; it's too late to shower," Dan reasons. Phil removes his fingers, wiping the lube on his trousers. He unbuckles his belt, tossing it onto the floor and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Jesus," Phil breathes. "You really are gorgeous."

"You're just horny," Dan accuses.

"So do I have to tell you this when there's no remotely sexual things going on for you to believe me?"

"Probably. Doesn't leave a lot of chance, does it?"

"Not my fault you're eighteen and have the drive of a sixteen year old still."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realise getting me.off was a chore."

"Would you shut up?"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Oh, you have no idea what you just asked for, Howell."

"Phil Lester, shut the fuck up and fucking fuck me already!"

"Just for that-"

"Boys? Are you in Phil's room?"

"Fuck!" Phil swears, his flushed face paling dramatically as he tries to grab his pants and trousers quickly. It doesn't register who spoke in Dan's head until the knob of Phil's unlocked door is turning and they're both scrambling to cover up.

"Phil? Dan?" Phil's mum calls. "We brought back some-" Her eyes widen at the sight of Dan hiding behind Phil's duvet, Phil's shirt half done up. Kathryn's eyes flick from Phil's mussed hair to the dark bruise on Dan's neck, and she crosses her arms. "Start talking, one of you."

Dan and Phil both start rambling immediately.

"I walked into a corner earlier-"

"I was changing my shirt-"

"-and he was, uh-"

"-I swear it's not what it looks like, Mum!"

"-honest, Mrs. Lester!"

"Enough!" Kath sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I heard you, Daniel; no need to try and excuse yourselves." Dan's face flushes brighter, and he opens his mouth. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry," Phil whispers, his head hanging. "I didn't think you'd be back for another couple hours."

"Philip, that's not the point, is it?" Kath asks, closing her eyes. "Whether I'm here or not... you shouldn't be- you're only twenty-two and eighteen; honestly!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lester," Dan says quietly. "I shouldn't have initiated things in this direction."

"Dan, that's noble of you, but I think we _all_ know who brought things here." Kathryn frowns in Phil's direction, shaking her head. "Not the first time I've caught him doing it."

"Now _that's_ just mean," Phil complains. "Really, Mum?"

"Get dressed, both of you, and get in the kitchen," Kath instructs. "We'll talk about the sleeping situation later, since you two seem to be twitterpated."

"We're not bunnies," Phil mutters.

Dan has the good sense to keep quiet.

" _Now_ ," Kath orders, closing the door. "And don't either of you even _think_ about continuing!"

"This is humiliating," Dan mutters, pulling on his t-shirt. "Absolutely humiliating."

"Sorry," Phil replies, fixing the buttons of his shirt. "She'll cool off. You know Mum; she's pretty calm about things like this."

"Yeah, well, either way, I'm pissed," Dan says. He pulls on his boxers. "I was _that_ close to getting you to pin me down and shut me up."

"I can still hear you, Daniel!" Kath warns. Dan cringes as Phil snickers.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Dan calls.

"Don't worry," Phil whispers, speaking against Dan's ear. "There's always tonight."

"And if she hears?" Dan hisses. Phil shrugs, smirking.

"We can test the gag idea you suggested."

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Insta: cosmologicaldan  
> Twitter: cosmologicaldan  
> Quotev: dimstarlitnights  
> Art Insta: dimstarlitnights


End file.
